Венди Марвелл
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }}Венди Марвелл - Небесная Убийца Драконов, которая раньше принадлежала гильдии Кошкин Дом. После событий, связанных с Нирваной стала офицальным членом Хвоста Феи. В детстве магии Убийц Драконов её учила приемная мать - Грандина. Внешность Венди миниатюрная девочка с длинными, темно-синими волосами и карими глазами. Как и все Убийцы Драконов, она имеет удлинённую форму клыков. Сначала она носит простое платье с двумя волнистыми полосами, проходящие через платье и заканчивая небольшими заостренными краями внизу. Она носит по два крылышка вокруг ног и рук. Метка гильдии Кошкин Дом была расположена на правом плече, но после того, как гильдию расформировали, она присоединилась к Хвосту Феи, метка была заменена. Во время событий в Эдоласе, Венди заплела волосы в два хвостика заколками похожими на кошачьи ушки. Две пряди волос теперь свисаю с каждой стороны лица. Одежда ее имеет длинные рукава, две желтые пуговицы в центре и эскот вокруг ее шеи. Верх украшен небольшим узором вокруг плеч, а манжеты небольшой отделкой. Носит вычурную юбку с высокими носками до бедер. Во время событий на Острове Тенрю, Венди носит много разных нарядов. Личность Венди — это очень добрая и отзывчивая личность, всегда готова помочь своим друзьям, чего бы этого ни стоило. Так же очень доверчивая и наивная, чем люди часто и пользуются. Кроме своих товарищей, помогает абсолютно всем людям, кто в этом нуждается.Очень заботливая и проявляет свою тёплую заботу довольно таки часто.Она видит в людях те добрые и светлые качества,каких не видят они сами.Не смотря на всю хрупкость своего тела, может и ударить обидчика, который в плане «Физически» будет больше нее. Её можно с лёгкостью напугать,но это не значит что Венди трусливая,хоть все именно так и думают.Она слаба, но эта слабость превращается в силу, а те кто пытаются ее «Прогнуть», понимают, что такие просто трудно ломаются.Может вспылить, но быстро остынет, если не продолжать нападки в ее сторону. В душе есть маленький огонек, который обычно появляется у девочки, когда она ставит перед собой цель. На протяжении всего пути девушки к цели, этот огонек будет расти. А когда долгожданная цель достигнута, он тихо гаснет, давая место новому угольку. История Венди Марвелл родилась в 772 году и была воспитана Грандиной, которая обучала ее небесному волшебству лечения. Поэтому в начале она умела лишь лечить, позже же изучила пару сильных атакующих приемов. Так же, как и Игнил и Металликана, Грандина пропала 7 июля 777 года, когда Венди было всего лишь 5 лет. После потерявшуюся Венди обнаружил Мистган, который представился Жераром и взял ее с собой в путешествие. Однако, заметив что приближается Анима, дальше отправился один, а Венди пришлось вступить в гильдию Кошкин Дом. Позже когда выясняется что эта гильдия была фальшивой , Венди вступает в ряды Хвоста Феи. Арки Орасион Сейс Макаров объясняет, что был создан союз для уничтожения Орасион Сейс. В этот союз вошли: Хвост Феи, Синий Пегас, Чешуя Змеи Девы и Кошкин Дом. От последнего пришли только Венди и Шарли. А тем временем делегаты, узнав, что в союз вступила несовершеннолетняя волшебница, чуть было не отклонили ее заявку, но девочка объясняет, что пусть она не очень хорошо владеет боевыми навыками, но ее магия исцеления очень сильна. Также Шарли добавляет, что Венди - Небесная Убийца Драконов, и что ее навыки исцеления могут излечить даже раны, нанесенные драконом. Союз находит «Орасион Сейс» и начинает сражение с ними. В бою герои разделяются, змея Кубелиус кусает Эрзу, последняя просит отрезать ей руку, чтобы яд не распространился по телу. Но Шарли говорит, что этого не придётся делать, если они спасут Венди, которая может помочь, поскольку обладает исцеляющей магией. Позднее Брейн заставляет её воскресить Джерара. Хэппи пытается отговорить Венди, но та воскрешает его, указывая на то, что она обязана ему жизнью. Как раз в момент пробуждения Джерара после исцеления в пещеру врывается Нацу но Джерар отбрасывает Нацу и вырубает Брейна, а затем уходит из пещеры. Нацу очнувшись забирает Венди и возвращается к Эрзе и остальным. Прибыв к раненной Эрзе, Венди благополучно исцеляет ее. Дафна Вместе с Люси и Шарли разыскивает Нацу и Грея , так же оказывает медицинскую помощь согильдийцам и жителям города. Эдолас Вместе с Нацу,Люси,Греем и Эльзой спасает друзей превращенных в кристалл. За тем сражается вместе с Нацу и Гажилом против Дрома Анимы. Остров Тенрю Принимает участие на священном острове гильдии, выступая там в роле помощника, сражается против Грея и Локи, но проиграет и выбывает с экзамена. После сражается против темной гильдии «Сердце Гримуара» , вместе с Люси и остальными членами гильдии , сражается на пару с Люси с мастером гильдии - Хедсом , и была спасена, после нападения Акнологии — дракона Зерефа первым мастером Мавис Вермиллион и пробыла на этом острове 7 лет. X791 год Ключ к Звёздному небу Вместе с Эльзой, Каной и Шарли отправилась на поиски детали от часов. Во время встречи с бандой жопотрясов которые хотели украсть деталь, оделась в их фирменную одежду и отвлекала злодеев пока остальные искали деталь. Во время гадания на картах была назначена в пару с Бикслоу. Их команда наткнулась на Эригорна. После недолгого сражения Венди помогает вернуть Эригорну память. Тот благодарит девушку за помощь а после говорит что даже если она ему помогла, он ей не друг и никогда им не будет. Великие Магические Игры Ещё перед началом испытаний на Венди нападает таинственный маг, который высасывает её магию, и из-за этого она не может участвовать в первых состязаниях. Потом на замену Венди поставили Эльфман,которого победил Баккус. В бое она встретилась с Шерией (небесной убийцей богов). Начало боя, Венди атакует Шерию "Крыльями небесного дракона". Но Шерия уворачивается и ударяет Венди "Взмахом небесного бога", потом Шерия проводит "Танец небесного бога". Но Венди не сдаётся и отвечает Шерии "Когтем небесного дракона". Потом они сталкивают в бою свои крики и обе отлетают. Но Шерия сразу же встаёт, на ней ни царапинки, потом Шерия наносит удар воздухом но это не причинило особого вреда Венди и они обе начинают поедать воздух. Тут Венди использует тайную технику убийц драконов "Небесный бур". Но Шерия снова поднимается. После небольшого диалога Шерия использует тайную технику убийц богов но промахивается после чего со стороны обеих сыпется град ударов, и так пока не выходит время, итог - ничья. Деревня Солнца Тартарос Пытается помогать всем как может. Впоследствии вместе с Чарли побеждает одного из демонов Тартароса - Эзеля и отключает один из многочисленных "Ликов". При отключении "Лик" взрывается, но Доранболт успевает спасти их. Магия и Способности Магия Небесного Убийцы Драконов: Венди является Небесным убийцей драконов, а это значит что её способности схожи со способностями Нацу Драгнила и Гажила Рэдфокса, только она управляет воздухом. Её магия позволяет лечить людей с большей эффективностью, чем другие целители, так-как она может вылечить раны оставленные даже драконом , однако кроме того чтоб лечить других она может использовать еще и атакующие заклинания . С помощью её заклинаний можно увеличить силу,скорость тела и выносливость .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 17-18 По словам Шарли, Венди ест воздух, но она не может исцелять людей в месте с загрязненным воздухом .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 10Её магия помогает ей чувствовать изменения в воздухе ,и она использует этот навык чтобы предсказывать погоду . thumb|200px|Рев небесного дракона *'Рев Небесного Дракона' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): Воздушная версия рёва дракона. Венди собирает воздух во рту и выпускает воздушные потоки в цель. Силы удара хватило на то чтоб сломать лакриму Нирваны и отразить рёв Небесного бога Шерии Бленди.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 14-15Ее рев сильно увеличился и изменился в последних главах, что можно наблюдать в бое с Эзелем. **'Рёв Небесного Дракона + исцеление' (Tenryū no Hōkō Purasu Cure): Вариант Рева Небесного Дракона используется в дополнении с целительными способностями Венди. Это заклинание уникально так-как является и атакующим и целительным, благодаря которого Венди была в состоянии вылечить память Эригора, а также победить его без всяких усилий.Fairy Tail Anime: 143 *'Лечебная магия Небесного дракона': Тип лечебной магии которая является очень мощной и считается давно потерянной.В ней пользователь манипулирует чистым воздухом, для выполнения различных техник, например исцеления от яда .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 9Силы этого заклинания хватает на то чтобы воскресить человека, который находиться на стадии клинической смерти .Венди использовала это заклинание, чтобы вылечить отравленную Эрзу, после того как она была укушена и отравлена Кубелиусом, во время битвы с Коброй .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 9-10 *'Троя' (トロイア Toroia): Тип лечебной магии. Венди использует это заклинание чтоб вылечить Нацу от укачивания .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 15-17К сожалению, при постоянном использовании этого заклинания, эффект постепенно пропадает .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 2 *'Ускорение' (瞬足, バニーア, Banīa): Заклинание позволяющее делать себя и своих союзников быстрее делая их легче на короткое время. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 6 Активация заклинания: "Быстрый ветер что бежит по небесам... УСКОРЕНИЕ..." *'Усиление' (剛腕, アームズ, Āmuzu): После произношения 5 заклинаний Венди нацеливают его на определённую область тела, чтобы увеличить наносимый урон, например на руки в течении короткого периода времени. Слова активации: "Сила что заставляет плакать небеса...УСИЛЕНИЕ" *'Укрепление' (アーマー Āmā): Заклинание, которое повышает оборонную мощь цели, в том числе и мощь заклинателя, в течении короткого периода времени. :*'Усиление и Ускорение' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足 Āmuzu x Banīa): Совместная форма Усиления и Ускорения. Эта магия увеличивает силу атаки и скорость одновременно .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 9-10 :* Усиление, Укрепление и Ускорение (アームズ ｘ アーマー ｘ バーニア Āmuzu x Āmā x Bānia): Совместная форма Усиления, Укрепления и Ускорения. Эта магия увеличивает силу атаки, прочность тела и скорость одновременно .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 10 * Магия телесного восстановления. (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): С помощью этого заклинания,Венди может свести на нет влияние определенной магии. Использовала это заклинание, чтобы отменить связывающее заклинание Kamika .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 11 :*'Магия телесного восстановления: Re-raise' (状態異常耐性付加 (エンチャント) リレーゼ Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze):Поддерживающее заклинание, которое защищает Венди от любых усыпляющих заклинаний направленных в нее.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 10 *'Атака Крыльями Небесного Дракона' (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): Венди создает огромные вихри обеими руками и направляет в противника. Оно очень напоминает удар крылом огненного дракона. .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 14 *'Коготь Небесного Дракона' (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Венди подпрыгивает и покрывает свои ноги воздушными потоками нанося удар противнику причиняет ему значительный урон. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 4 *'Сокрушительный Клык Небесного Дракона' (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Венди создает воздух вокруг рук и ног и наносит им режущие удары.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 10 *'Тайная техника Убийц Драконов' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Крушащий Свет: Небесный Бур' (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen):Одно из специальных заклинаний Венди. Она сначала создает вращающийся барьер из ветра, окружающий Венди и её противника, а потом бьет его мощным потоком ветра. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 13-15 :*'Млечный Путь' (ミルキーウェイ Mirukī Wei):Магия способная материализовать душу дракона и контактировать с ней. Заклинание само по себе не прочное и основано на воле. Если у души нет воли к жизни то заклинание не сработает. Во время отмены заклинания душа возвращается на небеса. frame|Удар унисона Венди и Люси. Удар Унисона (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido):Заклинание объединяющие волшебство двух или более магов. Атака становиться мощнее чем при одиночной атаке. Впервые была исполнена Венди на пару с ЛюсиFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 14 :*'Заклинание Неба и Песка:' Венди вместе с Люси соединили рёв Небесного дракона Венди и песчаную атаку Скорпиона (одного из звёздных духов Люси) . Рукопашный бой: Венди не любит сражаться, а особенно на близком расстоянии. Венди не нужно оружие с ее магией убийцы драконов. Она использует магию компинсируя детское телосложение и силу. Магия делает ее удары во много раз сильнее. Венди начинает драться в рукопашном бою приблизительно в арке Великих Магических Игр Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 15-16 Enhanced Smell|Повышенное обоняние:Как и остальные Убийцы драконов Венди имеет хорошее обоняние. Это было показано в случаи с Джераром и Полюшкой. , gunpowder used by his rifle's bullets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 11 Повышанная стойкость:Венди обладает хорошей стойкостью. Она смогла выдержать атаку Шерии Бленди которая использует магию Убийцы Богов, при этом получив лишь легкие царапины, и сразу же контратаковала. Во время боя с Шерией, Венди продемонстрировала навык сражения в ближнем бою, используя магию Убийцы Драконов, а её противник магию Убийцы Богов. В конце битвы Венди была ранена но ранения были не серьёзны .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 17-18 Расширенная Выносливость: Венди, несмотря на ее малый возраст, обладает большой физической стойкостью. Венди очень хорошо научилась применять магию Небесного Убийцы Драконов создавая заклинания в быстрой последовательности, практически не показывая усталости, лучше всего это было показано в бою против Шерии Бленди во время Великих Магических Игр. Венди использует мощные заклинания, поддерживая многочисленные травмы, после каждого удара, при этом сохранив силы для выполнения "Секретное искусство Небесного Убийцы Драконов", и в конце концов имея ещё силы для рукопашного боя со своим противником. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 15-16 Enhanced Reflexes: Wendy's reflexes are shown to be rather sharp, allowing her to move Lucy out of Drake's firing trajectory in an instant, causing the sniper to miss a shot which could otherwise be lethal. The Sylph Labyrinth member himself went on to praise the duo's dodge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 10 Снаряжение Отношения С Шарли. Шарли всегда сопровождает Венди. С самого появления Шарли из яйца они заботились друг о друге. Венди безоговорочно доверяет Шарли, а та в свою очередь отвечает тем же. Шарли помогает Венди быть более уверенной в себе и своих силах, а также следить чтобы та не попала в беду.Когда магическому миру угрожала опасность исчезновения магии, то Венди не согласилась бросить Шарли и спастись от взрыва.Они готовы были умереть вместе. С Нацу. С первой их встречи у Венди сложилось хорошее впечатление о Нацу. Их отношение можно представить, как отношения старшего брата с сестрой. Нацу готов защищать Венди от любых бед. Нацу помогает девушке быть более уверенней. Если Венди падает духом Нацу всегда её поддерживает и говорит ей не сдаваться.Именно равняясь на Нацу, Венди достигла Силы Дракона. С Люси. Венди и Люси очень хорошие подруги. Они готовы помогать друг-другу чтобы не случилось. Часто проводят время вместе. Люси даже помогала заплести девушке волосы. С Эльзой. Венди и Эльза так же очень хорошо дружат. Когда Венди только вступила в гильдию в её честь Эльза заказала тортик, чтобы отпраздновать. Когда гильдия Кошкин дом начала исчезать на глазах у Венди, именно Эльза подошла к ней и утешила. С Греем. У Венди и Грея дружеские отношения. Грей старается оберегать Венди. Во время экзамена на звание старшего волшебника, хитростью победил Венди так-как не хотел причинять ей боль. Появление в Других СМИ Прочее -В глубине души, Венди мечтает о том, чтобы Эрза специально для нее научилась готовить тортики еще лучше. -Венди хочет иметь грудь. Она очень комплексует по этому поводу и очень обижается(даже срывалась в слезы), когда кто-то указывает на этот недостаток. -Во всей гильдии Хвост феи нет не одного мага, кто бы плохо думал о Венди. Поначалу Гажил называл её соплячкой, но это просто дружеское прозвище. Цитаты *(Шерии Бренди) "Ни за что. Я остаюсь здесь, а значит готова сражаться за свою Гильдию. Не жалей меня. Пока я не упаду и не смогу встать, бей меня изо всех сил. Прошу Тебя!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 5 *(Команда Света) ''"Во-общето я совсем не умею сражаться, но знаю много поддерживающих заклинаний поэтому не бросайте меня" *(Шарли) "Не важно - иксиды, мы или люди. Как живые существа думаю, мы сможем чем-нибудь помочь. Я все время буду рядом. Не бойся!" *''(Шарли) "Похоже, наше приключение кончается...но я не жалею. Ведь ты всегда была рядом со мной."'' *''(Шарли) "Надеюсь, мы снова станем друзьями!"'' Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Wendy Marvell Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Убийцы Драконов Категория:Члены Кошкиного Дома Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод